A friend in need is a friend indeed
by Lady Strallan
Summary: An old friend of Robert Romano comes to stay.Finished.
1. Thoughts

I know most people will know this story as i have posted it before but because of computer problems i had to pull it but i have manged to rewrite it and this time it will be finished.  
I do not own ER especially what passed as sesone 10.  
But if they do not mind i would not mind having Romano.  
A big thankyou to kim and janine who with out there help this story would never been finished.  


Chapter1 Thoughts

Robert Romano sat in his office watching the rainfall. He thought the weather reflected his mood perfectly.

As he looked back on his life and he thought about how much he had lost and gained.

First, he had lost his childhood to his stepfather, that monster James Watson, but he had survived and he and his family managed to rebuild their lives. When he became an adult, he had gained his beloved daughter Emma, only to lose her too, thanks to some drunk driver who was now out of prison with a family of his own.

So, he put all his energy into becoming the best-damned surgeon he could and for a while, he was.

Burying himself in his work had helped him cope. It had also shown James Watson that he, Robert, was not the worthless waste of space Watson said he was. He had taken care of himself, his mother, and the rest of his family better than Watson ever had.

Robert had never used his background has an excuse for anything. In fact, he had used it to make him tougher, to push himself just that little bit further. That is how you get to the top and for a while, he was king of the world.

Now that was gone. He had nothing left – it was all wiped out in a second by his own stupidity.

He wanted to go out into the world and let it rip at someone, to blame some else, to kick and scream until his throat hurt. But he knew there was nobody else to blame but himself and that was the most difficult thing to deal with.

He could never forgive himself. He had turned into what his stepfather always said he was a worthless human being who no one had any use or time for. He looked at the bottle of painkillers on the desk in front of him. He did not know why he did not just pick up the bottle and put an end to the pain once and for all.

But he knew why. He was afraid that people would say that Robert Romano was a quitter.

He had always seen things through to the bitter end, but still, the thoughts were going through his head.

He knew it would be quick and painless. Moreover, he knew it would be better than living. There was nothing for him to fall back on. There was nothing or no one out there in the world for him to hold on to. He had never felt so helpless before, and he did not know how the in hell he was going to make everything all right. In fact, this time he did not think he could get through this. This time, Robert Patrick "Rocket" Romano was finished once and for all.

And that thought scared him more than anything ever had.

Please R&R


	2. Surprise

Chapter 2 surprise 

When Robert opened his eyes, it took him a few seconds to realize where he was. He saw the empty whiskey bottle rolling about on the floor. He could also feel the pain go though his head when he tried to get up.

It is a good thing I don't have to go to work today, he thought.

Suddenly he heard the doorbell and whoever was ringing it was getting impatient.

Robert slowly made his way to the door, rubbing his neck that was stiff from sleeping in the chair and wishing he could block out the noise from the bell.

He began to lose patience with whoever was at the door.

"Goddamn it, you can stop ringing now. I'm coming, where's the fire, anyway? This better be..."

Robert swung the door open to a

Small woman with short, straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

A huge grin appeared on his face.

"Jayne, what are you doing here?" he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"About time you answered that door," Jayne said. "I've been ringing that doorbell for about ten minutes..." She stopped and stared at him. "And by the look of you, Robert; I can guess why it took you so long to answer."

"Yes... sorry, long night," Robert replied, somewhat sheepishly. "But you look great." . She wore blue jeans, a white blouse, and an old brown lather jacket. He noticed the suitcase standing by her side.

This time it was Jayne's turn to look sheepish. Robert raised an eyebrow.

"I think you better come in," he said. "I don't know about you, Jayne, but I need some strong black coffee."

Jayne put her case down in the hallway and followed Robert into the kitchen.

She pulled out a chair from the breakfast bar and sat down.

There was awakening silence as Robert made the coffee; neither one of them knew what to say.

When the coffee was ready, Robert made his way towards Jayne and sat down.

He was the first one to break the silence. "So, I take it by the suitcase you're planning on staying in town for a few days."

Jayne lowered her eyes and started to play with her fingers nervously.

"Well, actually I think I'm staying in town for good. That is, if I can find a job and somewhere dirt cheap to live.

I was going to go to the Bates motel but when I got there, it was all boarded up."

Robert looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Oh, yeah, that drug infested flea pit was closed down when they found the owner dead in bed dressed in women's clothes with a needle in his arm and god knows what up his butt," he said. "Besides, even if it was open you can't stay there. You would have ended up raped or dead."

Jayne rolled her eyes.

"Look," Robert continued, "there's plenty of room here. Why don't you stay here until you get on your feet."

Jayne smiled at Robert fondly and took his hand in hers.

"Look, I only came to see how you were. Really,

I didn't expect you to bail me out. I'll be fine."

But Robert was not going to take no for an answer.

"Oh, come on, Jayne, there's only me in this big house. There's plenty of room and I know you didn't come here wanting a handout.

How long have we been friends? Since we were kids, and friends help each other out, just don't tell anyone I have friends. They would probably die of shock.

"So, how about it. There's a spare room upstairs. Why you don't put your things in there and take a shower while I make some breakfast."

Robert didn't wait for an answer. He got up and started to make breakfast.

Jayne was going to say no but when she looked at him, she saw something in his deep brown eyes.

He was not the confident man he was the last time she saw him. She knew Robert had never been as happy or as confident as he let on, but this time something was different. She realised for the first time how much the accident with his arm had affected him, and she mentally kicked herself for listening to Roberts's pleas to stay away when it had first happened.

The more she thought about his offer the more she realised that Robert may need her more than she needed him.

So she smiled a big smile, picked up her bag, kissed Robert on the top of his head and headed upstairs leaving Robert standing there smiling, a lot happier than he'd been when he'd first woken up.


	3. Sorry

Chapter 3

Jayne put her things down on the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She saw that there was no soap in there so she went into Robert's room. She found soap in his bathroom, but on her way out she noticed pills on Robert's bedside table and a half-empty whiskey bottle. She picked up the bottle, went back into his bathroom, and poured the whiskey down the sink. She decided that she was going to have a talk with Robert once she'd had a shower and unpacked her things.

When she'd dried and dressed, she felt better than she had in weeks.

As she descended the stairs, she could smell breakfast cooking. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until she heard her stomach rumble. When she entered the kitchen she could hear Robert singing as he was putting the food on plates. Jayne clapped as the song finished. Robert spun around and dropped the fork he was holding. He turned bright red.

"God damn it, Jayne! How long have you been there? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Jayne just smiled and took her plate and sat down. She started to eat ignoring; the look of death Robert gave her.

"Robert, you are there world's greatest chef," Jayne said, finishing up her breakfast. "You know, I could eat that all over again!"

Robert just laughed. "Maybe I should open a restaurant. I have the temper for it."

Jayne laughed. "You're a pussy cat and you know it."

As Jayne got up to put her plate in the sink, she noticed that Robert had only eaten half a slice of toast. "Are you going to eat that, Robert?"

Robert shook his head. "Not hungry, do you want it?"

Jayne rolled her eyes, and then she got her chair and pulled it towards Robert. "Look, Robert... What's wrong? You're hung-over, there was bottle of whisky and a load of pills beside your bed, and by the look of you, you haven't eaten a good meal for ages. I might not be a doctor, but I know not all this is good for you. When was the last time you slept?"

Robert didn't answer straight away; he looked around the room trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation. He knew if he lied to her, she would see right through it but he did not want her to see how bad he really was. He was ashamed of what he had become. It was bad enough having to go in to work every day and be the least capable staff member in the hospital and everybody laughing at him, without having to also admit to his friend what a waste of space he was.

Therefore, he did the only thing he could. "You shouldn't be looking for a job," he said coldly. "You should be trying to get your own life together before you try and fix my life." Then he stomped out of the room, ignoring the hurt expression on Jayne's face.

Robert stormed upstairs to his bedroom and slammed the door. He paced up and down the room trying to think what he should do. He had not meant to hurt her but this was the only way he knew to get people to back off. He'd learned a long time ago that if you hurt people, they would stay away from you and leave you alone. It also stops people from hurting you most of the time.

However, sometimes he ended up hurting himself as well. This was one of those times.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. He noticed the whisky bottle was empty. He thought for a moment; he could not remember drinking it. "God, please, I can't be turning into my stepfather," he said out loud, not realising that Jayne had followed him upstairs to check in him.

Jayne walked over and sat down on the bed. "Don't worry, I poured it down the sink earlier."

Robert eyes went wide in shock. "Do you know how much that cost? That was from my good stash of booze!"

Jayne laughed. "Well, you should have shared it with a friend instead of using it to help you sleep."

An uncomfortable silence suddenly settled on the room, neither one of them knowing what to say. Jayne wondered how she could help Robert without him backing off and Robert wondered how he could make up for his little outburst. Suddenly a big ball of black fur burst in to the room and straight at Jayne and Robert, sending them both flying back on the bed.

"Hey, girl!" they both shouted in between fits of laughter. After much fussing and petting, they managed to get Gretel under enough control so that they could get up off the bed.

"Well, judging by the amount of slobber on my face, I would say that Gretel has missed me," Jayne said as she went into the bathroom to wash her hands and face.

"Nah, she's just hungry after her long nap, aren't you, girl?" Robert continued to play with the dog until Jayne came out the bathroom.

"Well, just because you want to starve yourself, I don't see why Gretel should. Come on, girl, let's find you some food."

Gretel bounced out the room but before she could follow Jayne down the stairs, Robert shouted out, "Traitor!" That sent Gretel flying back into the room and back onto Robert, licking him within an inch of his life. Jayne shouted from downstairs and Robert heard the sound of a dog bowl being rattled.

Gretel looked at Robert, then the door, unsure what to do.

Robert stood up and patted Gretel on the head. "It's all right, girl. You go; I think I need a shower now, anyway."

Later, when Robert entered the kitchen, Gretel was happily munching of her food and Jayne was reading the adverts in the paper.

"Any luck?" Robert asked.

"Well, the local fast food joint is looking for people but I can't skate. My old boss who fired me when I refused to go out with him is looking for another secretary but after what you and I did to his car, I don't think he would give me a job, do you?"

Robert laughed. "No, probably not." He paused then said, "Look, Jayne, about earlier... I just wanted to say I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to lash out at you. It's just... well, you know, concern and me don't go together very well."

Jayne looked up from the paper and smiled. "Well, if you make me another cup of coffee I'll forgive you. Deal?"

"Deal. I'll even throw in some cookies," Robert said.

After a while, Jayne shut the paper and let out a sigh. "There's nothing here except cleaning jobs and you know how great I am at cleaning... Not!"

"Look, Jayne, feel free to tell me to mind my own business, especially after this morning, but... what happened in New York?"

Jayne cast her eyes down and a small, sad smile formed on her lips. "The story of my life – the man I moved in with thought that I was a punching bag. I ended up losing my job because I spent so much time off work and with no money coming in it was difficult to get away."

Robert looked down at the table unsure what to say or do. "You should have called me, I would have sent you some money or I would have come and got you. How did you get away?"

"I took his precious old banger of a car, sold it, and used the money to get to Chicago. I was going to see if my mother would put me up for a few days but she's taken up with another drunk, so no help there."

"Yeah, our mothers always had good taste in men," Robert said.

"Well, I don't know Robert, your mother got there in the end."

"That she did," Robert said. "Look, I might know someone who's looking for a secretary. If you don't mind me helping you out, I can give him a call if you want. It's not a doctor's office, as you're used to. In fact, it's Gretel's vet."

"Hey, Robert, I will take any thing I can get."

"Well, I'll give him a call for you right now."

After a few minutes, Robert popped his head round the door. "He wants to speak to you."

When Robert handed her the phone he went back into the kitchen to read the paper. After a few minutes, Jayne returned to the kitchen. "Well, what did he say?"

"He wants to meet me in person at about five this afternoon, but as long as I get along with the animals okay, I think I have a job!"

"Well, that's great! I'll have a paying lodger, I think I'll retire!" Jayne shot him an evil glare. "Look, Jayne, don't take this the wrong way but you should get some sleep, you look beat. I'm going to take Gretel for a walk, then I'm going to get her groomed before she starts to smell like some bum from the ER, so you'll have the house to yourself for a while."

"Why, Robert, you really know how to compliment a lady," Jayne said. "Actually, I think I _could_ do with a few hours of beauty sleep before my interview."

"Oh, Jayne, I think you need more than a few hours," Robert said, grinning.

Jayne hit Robert playfully on the top of his head. "Well, I still look better than you on a good day," she said as she went up to her bedroom.

Robert shouted "Sweet dreams" as he and Gretel left the house.


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Chapter 4

When Robert and a sweet-smelling Gretel came back, they both heard screaming coming from the guest room and ran upstairs. Jayne was thrashing about in bed.

Robert went over and tried to wake her from her nightmare. She woke with a start and shot straight up in the bed. It took her a few seconds for her to calm herself down and realize where she was. Robert hugged her and Gretel jumped on the bed and rested her head in her lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robert asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Guess Tom affected me more than I thought."

"Well, I'm here if you wanna talk... Why don't you go have a nice hot bath, it's only three. I've ordered a cab for four-thirty; it only takes twenty minutes at the most to get there by car."

"Thanks, Robert, for everything. I don't know how I'm going to repay you."

Robert didn't say anything he just turned and left the room.

He was in the kitchen getting dinner ready when he heard the front door open. He looked up at the clock. It was six-thirty.

"How'd it go?" Robert shouted.

As soon as he turned round and saw the miserable look on her face, he regretted asking.

"Terrible, the animals love me! Tom White seems like a great man to work for so I'm going to have to get up at seven on Monday morning and it's all thanks to you!"

Her face broke into a massive grin and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Look, why don't you take the plates into the living room and I'll get a bottle of wine," he said, blushing.

As Jayne put the plates down on the coffee table, her eyes went towards the drawers in the sideboard.

"I wonder if they're still there...," she whispered to herself. She walked over to the drawer, pulled it open, and took out a photo album. Robert came into the room and found Jayne poring over the photographs.

"Been snooping around, have we?" He sat himself down on the floor next to Jayne and started to look with her.

"That's your mother Louise, isn't it?" Jayne said.

"Yes, that's her. Sweet sixteen and pregnant."

"Ahh, Robert, a picture of you with hair. That one must be really old."

"Watch it, Jayne, or I'll get Gretel to lick you to death."

"Hey, here's one with you and my big sister Lucy. You were a cute five-year-old, Robert."

"Oh, yeah, and I think that big bundle in her arms must be you," Robert said. "You were a cute baby; it's a shame you had to grow up!"

"And here's one of the whole family," Jayne said. "Let me see if I can remember you all... there's so many of you... There's you, your sister Mary, still cannot believe she became a nun. Oh, and there's Tom and James the terrible twins. I take it James is still gay, what a waste."

"Oh yes, he's still very much gay. He stopped by with Ben, his boyfriend just before I lost my arm."

Jayne turned to face him. "Is Ben as cute as James?"

"I wouldn't know. He's got a good sense of humor though, not over-sensitive, he can take a joke."

"He would have to, with you around," Jayne replied turning back to the photos.

"Do you remember the trouble you got me into, Jayne, with my granddad when I caught you and Mary trying to smoke?"

Jayne smiled. "Oh yes, we were playing at being grown up. How was I to know that five year-olds weren't supposed to smoke?"

"Well, I learned _your_ lesson! Granddad made _me_ smoke. I was sick all over Grandmother's floor, which she'd just cleaned. She threw me out and made Granddad clean up the mess while she gave him an earful. You caused a lot of trouble that day, Jayne."

"Did I ever thank you for not squealing on us?"

"You made me a thank you card and when I picked it up all the dried paste you used to make the picture stick fell off, remember?"

"Oh, yes, well, it's the thought that counts." Jayne replied as her face turned bright red from the memory. "Who's that you've got your arm around, she looks familiar but I can't place her."

Robert smiled. "That's Kimberly, she was my first girlfriend. She was the first person I slept with. You nearly caught us, too."

Jayne smiled. "Do tell," she said as she poured them both another glass of wine.

"We were both enjoying ourselves and just as we climaxed, I heard you and my little sister Kate knocking at the door wanting to come in and see what the noise was all about."

Jayne burst out laughing. "I don't remember that. What happened? I think I would have remembered if I'd walked in on you."

"I heard my mother drag both of you away and send you out to play. You nearly put me off what I was doing."

"Sorry, Robert," Jayne said, trying to stop herself from laughing. "I remember Kim now, or rather your white suit and the medallion you used to wear when you two went out to the disco. Oh, and she had the world's biggest perm. I'm surprised she could get through the door with it."

"God, don't remind me," Robert said. "I am so glad there are no pictures of me in that suit."

"You were almost as tall as everybody else, Robert, when you had your platforms on... so long as they weren't wearing theirs."

"Ha-ha," Robert said. "I remember you telling me I looked nice and getting upset when you were told you were too young to come out with me."

"Well, Robert, I grew up," Jayne said, with a wistful look on her face as she let her thoughts drift back to those days

"Who was it you had a crush on?" Robert asked. "The one Mary teased you about but she would never tell us who it was?"

"I don't remember," Jayne lied. The truth was, it was Robert she'd had a crush on but she was not going to tell him that. Not tonight, anyway.

She turned the page to a picture of a 3-year-old girl and a 29-year-old Robert.

"Ahh, your baby sister Hannah... I can remember when she was born. Your mother couldn't stop smiling."

Robert smiled, too. "Well, when Mom and John got married, they both thought they were too old to have any more children. You should have seen John's face when he held his daughter for the first time. I couldn't believe all the stuff they had to go through when they married, just 'cause she was white and he was black He was twice the man James was." Robert paused. "I also remember a certain night, Jayne, when you where baby-sitting Hannah until I got there. And what a mess I ended up in."

Jayne remembered it well. She'd agreed to watch the baby for a short while, as it was Louise and John's first wedding anniversary. Robert was going to baby-sit but he was running late so Jayne said she would watch her until he arrived. She hadn't minded because she'd decided that she was going to tell Robert something that night. "You mean when I changed Hannah's diaper and didn't fasten it up right so when you came in and picked her up, it fell off and you got coved in, well, shall we say, her dinner?" Jayne said.

"Yes," Robert said. "I had brought my new girlfriend to meet Hannah. The baby made quite the first impression. And I'd never seen you leave a room so fast, Jayne. For a moment, I thought you didn't like my new girl friend."

"Well, I was so embarrassed I just had to get out of there."

Then he turned the last page. There on the page was a picture of his daughter staring back at him.


	5. A helping hand

Chapter 5 A Helping Hand

Robert sat there and stared at the picture, and then he raised his hand to the photo and brushed against it. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Jayne pulled Robert to her.

"God, Robert, I'm sorry. I was not thinking... I shouldn't have gotten the album out."

"No, it's okay. I should be over her by now."

"Hey, it's okay to have a cry every now and then. I miss her and she wasn't even my kid. It's also okay to talk about her, as well."

"I just wish she was still here. You know, it hurts so much sometimes I wish I'd died with her."

"Shh, don't say that. I know it must be hard for you but you must never give up."

"Hard? Tell me Jayne, what is there left? I have no daughter, no left arm, and soon no job. It would be a lot better if I just ended it. I don't think I can take much more."

Jayne sat down in front of Robert and took his face in her hands. "Listen to me... you would _not_ be better off dead. I know you've had it tough and you have never used that to do anything but drive you on.

"That is what you are going to do this time, but you are going to have help for once. You and me, we'll get through this together, do you hear me?"

Robert blinked back the tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all emotional on you, I'm fine, really, it must be the wine. This is supposed to be a party to celebrate your new job, not a This Is Your Life, Robert Romano episode."

Jayne smiled. "That's okay. You've been through a lot and you've done it all on your own. It's time you had someone to sound off to, and from now on, I am going to be here to help you, do you hear me, Robert?

"You and I will get thought this together."

"Okay," Robert said with a small, nervous smile. "I propose a toast... to friends being there for each other, and to your new job, Jayne." Jayne and Robert raised their glasses. "You, Jayne, are either a very brave or very stupid women letting me to use you to sound off on.'

"Probably a bit of both," Jayne said. "And don't worry, Robert. You know I can give as good as I get and don't forget it." She raised her glass. "To friends being there for one another," she said.

Jayne and Robert toasted again, and then finished their meal.

After, they curled up on the sofa and watched TV. Neather one of them was paying any attention to what was on the TV, however, so Jayne picked up the remote and turned it off.

"Can I ask you something, Robert?"

"Go on."

"If you hate the ER so much, why stay? Why you don't you find something else, something that would make you happy?"

Robert sat up and looked at Jayne. "Find something else like what? I'm a middle-aged man with one arm. I'm too old to train to be something else. I'm not a very good doctor, but I _was_ the world's best surgeon and when you lose that, there is nothing that can make you happy. So I stay because it's better than staying at home all day, thinking about all I've lost and that there is nothing left for me to gain."

Jayne took hold of Robert's hand. "Robert, you _are_ a good doctor. It's just the ER is making you so unhappy I think it would be best if you found something else. What about teaching?"

"And let them drive me out?" Jayne could see the anger boiling in his eyes. She was worried that she had pushed things too far.

Seeing the fear in Jayne's eyes, he took a gulp of wine to try to calm himself down before he continued, "I know it doesn't make any sense to you, but I cannot let them do that to me. Please, don't worry about me, I'll be fine, Jayne. Honest."

Jayne looked into Robert's brown eyes. She could see all the hurt in them, and she wished she could help. She knew he was _not_ going to be fine if she left him on his own and she was determined to find a way to help him.

She just had to figure out how.


	6. More than just good friends

Chapter 6 More than friends?

Jayne came in from work to find Robert in the kitchen. She could see that he had not had a good day by the way he was mashing the potatoes. Jayne came up behind him and put her arms round him. Robert stopped what he was doing, turned, and put his head on her shoulder.

"Bad day?" Jayne asked.

"No worse than yesterday or tomorrow will be," Robert said. "I hate feeling so useless."

"Hey, you listen to me. You may be many things but you are not useless."

Robert smiled sadly, "Why don't you go and take your bath. By the time you're done dinner will be ready?"

"Are you sure don't want any help?"

"No, I'm managing. I think I can manage dinner on my own."

"I didn't mean it like that, Robert…" Just then, she saw a smirk form on his face. "You're a pig, you know that?" she said as she threw a towel at him.

"Thank you, I try my best. You know how to cheer a guy up, you know that?"

Jayne smiled as she went up the stairs to her bath.

As she lay in the hot water, she let her mind wander about her and Robert. They'd been getting closer this past couple of weeks but she still was not sure where it was going. Every time she tried to make a move, Robert backed away. They needed to talk and sort things out. She decided that she would try to talk to him tonight over dinner.

She hoped he wouldn't get angry. She knew a lot of the time, his anger was just a show to keep people at a distance and with most people, it worked. But she knew him better than most people.

She could hear Robert's footsteps coming out of the kitchen as she descend the stairs. "Ah, I was going to call you," Robert said. "Should have known you would've smelled the food a mile off."

"It was the wine I smelled," Jayne told him.

"Ah, a woman after my own heart. That's why we get along so well," Robert said.

As they ate their dinner, Jayne kept pouring more wine in to hers and Roberts's glasses.

She had decided that she was going to talk to Robert tonight, but she needed some Dutch courage first.

After the meal was over Robert tried to stand up and gather the dishes but he ended up falling back in to his chair, which sent Jayne in to a fit of giggles.

"Come on, Robert, I think we better leave the dishes until the morning. Your housekeeper won't mind if we leave them for her."

"Jayne, you're not working tomorrow, so it will give you something to do."

"Thanks," she slurred. "You are so thoughtful, you know that?"

Robert and Jayne made their wobbly way into the living room and both collapsed onto the sofa, giggling.

"If I didn't know you better, Jayne, I would say you're trying to get me drunk."

"Now, Robert, would I do a thing like that?" She picked up the bottle and refilled his glass. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you," Jayne said. "Now, please don't get upset, but I have come to realize something… I've done a lot of thinking since I came to live here…" Jayne took a big gulp of wine. "I love you, Robert. And I know you might think it's me just feeling sorry for you because of what happened to you, but it's not. I have had feelings for you a long time, but I've always been afraid of ruining our friendship." Jayne stopped talking and looked at Robert. _God_, she thought, _what have I done?_ She jumped up and stumbled out of the room.

Robert just sat there in shock. He could not believe what he'd just heard. All these years they had been friends and he hadn't had a clue. He wasn't sure what he should do.

He could hear her crying. He pulled himself up and made his way upstairs.

When he got to Jayne's room, he knocked on the door but there was no answer. He slowly opened the door.

He could see Jayne lying on the bed, crying her eyes out. He went over to her and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Robert said.

"Sorry for what?" Jayne sobbed. "It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry because I never told you how I felt about you."

Jayne gave Robert a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"I've loved you for years but I have just been too big a coward to say anything. Jayne, I don't expect you to share my feelings, especially after the accident…"

Suddenly Jayne cut off Robert's words kissing him. She pressed her lips to Robert's, pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Robert was so shocked he just lay there for a second, but it did not take him long to respond with as much feeling as he had ever shown anyone. After a while he said, "Jayne, I've had feelings for you for some time, but I've never said anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I was going to tell you once but I found out you were engaged so I thought I'd missed my chance."

"But John and I broke up," Jayne said. "Why didn't you say something then?"

"Well, when I heard you were getting married, I decided to move on and forget about you. I went out with a few women. There was even a woman I thought I fell in love with, but she did not care for me. I've been kidding myself all along, Jayne… it's always been you."

Jayne began to undress herself, then she undressed Robert, with his willing help. They threw their clothes around the room, not caring where they landed.

Robert lavished Jayne with kisses starting at the top of her head and working his way down until it became too much for her. She rolled Robert over and climbed on top of him, letting him enter her.

They showed how much they loved each other far into the night.


	7. The morning After

Chapter 7 The morning after.

Robert woke up feeling sore, but he felt a lot happier than he had in a long time.

He turned his head to look at Jayne. He couldn't believe someone like her would want to be with him, and the more he thought about it the more he worried that last night had been a mistake.

He wondered to himself if he'd taken advantage of her. She had, after all been drunk, and upset.

_God! What have I done?_

He was just about to get up when Jayne opened her eyes.

"Morning - now I know why they call you _Rocket_," she said softly, and leaned over him. She kissed him passionately, and all of Robert's fears were forgotten in an instant.

When the kiss ended, Robert looked at the clock. "I hate to do this to you Jayne, but while you may have the day off - I don't," he said.

"Well I'm afraid you may have to stay at home today Robert." Jayne smiled at him devilishly, and continued, 'Well you see Doctor I think I may be coming down with something."

'Really? Well Miss Grandcourt could you describe your symptoms?" he said.

'Well let me see – I've been experiencing an accelerated pulse rate, and been going weak at the knees. And sometimes, when I'm in the bedroom I suffer from shortness of breath."

Robert raised an eyebrow and started playing with a bit of loose hair that was lying over the top of her face.

"Well it sounds serious - do you have any idea what might be causing these symptoms?" he asked playfully.

"Well Doctor the symptoms always seem to come on when I'm in a room with, or thinking about this little bald man I know - do you think he could be the cause? And if so what is the cure?"

"Little?" Robert said.

Jayne smiled. 'Well not were it counts he's not."

Robert was just about to show her how good he really was when Jayne's cell phone went off. Jayne shot Robert an apologetic look, and then answered her phone.

"Hello? Yes, Mom I'll be right there - no it's okay, I'll see you in about half an hour okay? Bye." She flicked the phone off and turned back to Robert. "Sorry, looks like my Mom and her boyfriend have broken up. I have to go over there and make sure she's okay."

"Do you want me to come over with you?" he said.

"No it's alright. He's gone but he smashed the place up, so I just need to help her clean up and calm her down - it'll be easier if I went alone."

"Well I have a to go to work anyway. Take my car and I'll get a cab," he said.

Jayne quickly threw on some clothes and ran over to the bed to kiss Robert good-bye.

"I think I know what you can do all day - just stay as you are in bed and wait for me?"

Robert laughed. "As tempting as that idea is, I think the ER would be jumping for joy at thought of a day without me. Can't have that now can we? But fear not, when you get home it will not take me long to resume this position. Now get going - the sooner you go the sooner you'll get back."

When Robert heard the front door slam, he got out of bed and decided to have a shower before he went to work and faced the ER.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Jayne made her way over to her mothers, and wondered how many times she'd made this trip – how many times had her mother let some man pull her life apart? She pulled up outside the apartment and braced herself for what she would find.

"Well at lest there's no police this time' she thought.

When Jayne knocked on the door, it opened to reveal the mess inside. The furniture, or what was left of it, lay all over the place. Jayne stepped in and walked over broken bits of glass to her mother. She could see that her eye was swollen and her lip was cut.

"Do you want to go the doctor?" Jayne said.

"No it's worse than it looks," replied her mother. "Do you want a drink?" she said and took a drink from a half-empty bottle.

"No thanks, I'm driving, and I think you've had enough for the day."

Jayne took the bottle and poured the contents down the sink, and then set to work cleaning her up her mother and the apartment.

When she looked at the clock, next it was nearly 8pm. All she wanted to do was go home and shower! It had been a long day. She'd calmed her mother down and cleaned her cuts - thrown out all the damaged furniture and arranged what was left as best she could. She made sure her mom had enough food to keep her going until the weekend, and said she'd do a bit of shopping for her then.

As she looked at her mother's worn out face her thoughts drifted to herself. All the bad relationships she'd been through herself, she realized she was turning into a copy of her mother, and that thought scared her. Then her thoughts drifted to Robert. She knew they'd been together less than a day, but she knew that Robert was special and would never hit her or treat her like dirt. She also knew that he was not a push over himself and that; together they would get through whatever life threw at them. She gave her mom some money, turned, and left.

When she got home, she could hear Robert pottering around in the kitchen, so she went to join him.

"God you look like hell Jayne," he said.

"And nice to see you too Robert. What are you cooking?" she asked.

"Just some stew."

"Have we got any chocolate ice cream?"

"No, but if you go and take a nice long bath I'll get some - I think I need it as much as you do," he said.

"Bad day too?"

"We'll swap horror stories over dinner," Robert said.

When Jayne came down for dinner, she felt a million times better. She saw Robert sitting at the kitchen breakfast bar playing with his stew. She walked up behind and placed her arms round him

"How about we go straight to the ice cream?" she said.

"Deal - and tell you what no bowls to wash, we'll get it straight out of the tub."

"Robert you're full of great ideas," she said smiling.

Jayne got the tub and sat down beside him.

"How's your mother?" Robert asked.

"Well she has a black eye, a busted lip, and hardly any furniture left in one piece."

"Did you take her to the Doctor?"

"No she wouldn't go – she's that used to it these days. You know, as I sat there patching things up I couldn't help but think how much I'm like her. I go from one bad relationshipto another and nothing seems to change."

Robert put his spoon down, got up, and placed his arm around her.

"You're a lot stronger than your mother is, and things _have_ changed. You have me now I may not be the catch of the year, but I will never do any thing to hurt you."

"Your right Robert, you're not the catch of the year - you're the catch of the century. Now enough about me how was your day?"

"You don't want to hear about that," Robert said quietly.

"Yes I do, now spill the beans, or do I have to walk into the ER and get the info from the nurses?"

"Well my arm malfunctioned and I accidentally grabbed a nurses butt - not that I knew, as I can't feel anything with this damn arm, and even if I could the last thing I would do is mess around with that bitch. Anyway, she grabbed my hand and pulled it off and then Susan hid it. Then I had to tell a young man who'd been raped that he was HIV positive."

"God Robert I don't know what to say," she said squeezing his hand.

"There's nothing you can say - but I know a way where we can both forget about out bad day," he said.

"Really, and what would that be?"

"Well why don't you come up to my bedroom and I'll show you?" he said smiling.

She returned the smile, and they both jumped up and raced up the stairs where they let their memories, like the ice cream - melt away in each other's arms.

Thankyou to all the people that have reviewed there is only one more chapter untill this ff is finished.


	8. Happy ever after?

Chapter 8 Happy Ever After?

"I'm sorry, Jayne, about having to work on Thanksgiving," Robert said. "One of the many disadvantages of not being Chief of Staff."

"Don't worry, Gretel and I will be fine. I have a nice turkey microwave dinner along with a chocolate cake from a box all planned for us when you get home tonight."

"Can't wait. I'll see you tonight, then." He kissed Jayne on the lips and headed out to another day of hell in the ER.

When Jayne was sure Robert was safely out of the drive, she went to her handbag and pulled out the pregnancy test kit.

She sat there in shock as she watched the line turn blue. This was the third test she had done. She knew that the first two tests had been done properly but she just wanted to make sure.

She could not believe it. She had never felt so scared or happy in her life; she could not believe a human being was growing inside her. She was going to have a baby. ****

_No,_ she thought, _Robert and I are going to have a baby. _Suddenly Gretel made her way into the bathroom. Jayne went over to her and gave her a big hug.

"What do you think, girl, your owner is going to be a daddy. Do you think that would put the smile back on his face?"

Then her face fell. How would Robert feel about this child? He was only just getting over losing his arm. What if he didn't want it? What would she do? She sat down and cried.

Robert's day was getting worse by the second. He decided to give Jayne a ring.

"Hello, Jayne, guess who? Have burned down my kitchen yet?"

"No, not yet. Robert."

Robert could tell by Jayne's voice that something was wrong. "Is everything okay, Jayne? You sound upset?"

"I'm fine, really, Robert."

"Don't lie to me, Jayne. What's wrong is your mother okay?"

"She's fine, Robert, there's nothing to worry about."

"Come on, Jayne, what is it? Do you want me to come home? I'll be right there."

"No, Robert, the last thing you need to do right now is lose your job."

"Why?"

"Robert… I'm going to have a baby." Jayne stood there with the phone to her ear. The line went quiet. "Robert, are you still there?"

"Yes."

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Mad, no, just shocked that's all. Are you sure?"

"I took three tests just to make sure."

"THREE! God, Jayne you did want to make sure! I can't believe it; another Romano is going to be running around causing trouble." Robert slid down the wall and sat on the floor before his legs gave way from the shock... There were a million thoughts running though his head. _What if I can't do it? How will I mange with one arm? What if the kid grows up to hate me…? GOD, what if there's more than one!_ Suddenly, Robert realized that he was probably not the only one with a million thoughts. "How do you feel about it, Jayne?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm still too shocked to think right now."

"Don't worry; we'll talk it over tonight. Look, I have to go someone just walked in."

"Okay, Robert. Robert… I love you."

"You, too. Bye."

Robert made his way to the admin desk.

"Your patient forgot his watch," Frank said to him. "You need to take it up to him."

"Neela, you take it," Robert said.

"I don't know how to get there," Neela said.

"I'll show you, come on."

Robert could feel the panic rising as the elevator got closer to the top. The doors opened. He froze at the sight of the helicopter. He managed to pass the watch to Neela. She got off the elevator and he pressed the buttons to take him down. He had no clue where he was going. He just prayed that no one would stop the lift until he got there.

When the doors opened, he realized he was back in the ER. He made his way to the doors to the ambulance bay, repeatedly hitting the button that would let him out. He knew it would not make the doors open any faster but he was desperate to get out before anyone saw him.

Once outside he took a gulp of air. He felt like he was going to faint. Then he saw Morris smoking in the corner.

He somehow managed to walk over to the inept turd. "Hey, you get back inside and wait for me and do not move until I tell you to!"

After Morris went back into the ER, Robert tried to calm himself down. Then he heard a sound, coming from the roof. He looked up and saw his worst nightmare coming towards him.

Thoughts of Jayne and the baby raced though his mind as the helicopter fell to the ground.

Jayne lay down on the sofa. She felt much better now she that had told Robert about the baby. She could not wait to see him when he got home tonight. An old friend had just called to offer him a teaching job. She thought now that he was going to be a father, he might give it a go, and get out of that damned ER. She smiled as she ran her hand over her stomach. She drifted off to sleep her, mind filled with plans for their future together.

THE END

OR IS IT?

A big thankyou to kim and Jan for checking the chapters over for me and could everyone who reads this please let me know what they think even if they hate it.  



End file.
